heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2006-11-12. Current state of projects..., by Cool
Cool, 12/11/2006 12:49 AM :Sigh, another weekend comes and goes, and I cannot work on the site yet again. :As I have stated before, I have some other computer things to get through before I update AR again. If I get through these tasks first, I can work soley on the site. Some have been on hold for years, and some will be on hold for years to come. But it always seems these tasks take longer than expected, or another thing pops up I have to take care of asap, and pryorty wise this site gets knocked down the list. :It doesn't help I work full time at a job where we have been understaffed again and need two more people. And I always have to work the overtime, and have started pulling 6 day work weeks again. This doesn't leave me time for much else. Could you imagine if I had school, was living on my own and had a releationship all on top of that like a normal 20something does? I'd go nuts. All I do is live at home and go on the computer, but with my never ending job it feels like that is already enough. :It also doesn't help I have grown with a case of OCD. I really have, I dunno how - it wasn't there when I started this site. With my car being clean, my room being organzied, and the site being presentable, I feel I can never work on little things here and there, and must do everything in one fell swoop. After I do it, i don't wanna fuck with any little small thing, because I feel i have to do everything all over again. Right now the site remaines untouched from its August update, and i almost want to keep it that way because i know everything is perfect and as it should be, everything is backed up. Then when i go change a little thing on a page, I feel I have to check the whole site over again, even in theory I never touched anything else, I feel I have to check it to have piece of mind - and I'm like this with everything now. :I don't like the person that I have become, and am finding it increasingly hard to work on the site. And everytime I say a project would be done, no matter how far I set the date in the future, the date came and went. Now I think I'll run this year out doing other stuff, and start fresh and new with this site in 2007. Of coruse, I never can stick to plans, and everything will somehow get fucked up. :Projects on this site have been on hold for years, the oldest still untouched from 2002, and I am surusped I just didn't give up and say screw it after a dimmishing fandom and two big computer HD fuck ups in the past two years. I never like to leave things unfinished, but I don't like to keep people hanging on and look like a lazy webmaster. I don't want to lose the members I have here due to lack of updates, but you guys have to understand I'm getting older and just DO NOT HAVE TIME for anything I want to do. I need to work for money. It ALL ABOUT $$$. :I hope I can really give this site what it needs. I look at the old updates when i was 18-19 - everything sounds so happy and care free. I wish I could go back to that, but now I'm just an OCD'n freak. And my HA! files on my computer have grown to be a complete mess again. :I'm also in final thoughts of closing the Save Hey Arnold! site as since for the past six months it has died with little hits and a very slow amount of new members, and for over a year no one has really recongized the write in day. I'm thinking I'll close it by the end of this year - it really doesnt have to lagger on into 2007, its just a bump on a log. I'll keep ot open, but I'm not updating it anymore. :Almost 1am on Sunday. Time to sleep and do it all again in nine hours. :Stephen